The Vist
by GoldenTear
Summary: Legolas has started a family, but the threat of a new enemy may change everything. Any R&R's would be appreciated. ~*Completed*~
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
"Calm yourself, Legolas!" grinned Aragorn. He set a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Stop Pacing!" Legolas sighed and rubbed his forehead. The light of the moon shone on a sleeping dwarf, slumping in the chair. His snoring seemed to erupt in the small garden. Legolas turned toward. He was breathing rapidly, unable to stop.  
  
"I can't help it," he explained. "I, I can't sense whether it'll be healthy, or sick, or a boy or a girl. I feel so helpless!" He looked towards the door that lead into the Nursing House. The surrounding beauty of Rivendell had no effect on the mood that he was in. Aragorn massaged the elf's shoulder as he spoke:  
  
"You know that Male elves aren't supposed to sense anything about their baby until he actually sees it for himself." Legolas pulled away and began to pace again.  
  
"I feel so worried, what if something goes wrong? What if the baby is dilated? What if-"  
  
"Calm yourself!" Aragorn repeated. "The baby will be healthy and strong." Legolas paused and looked at the moon that shone down on the many flowers that grew together. Legolas kneeled to see a bud that was swelling with seeds. The flower seemed calm and collected, even though it was having children as well. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself as Aragorn said.  
  
The door to the Nursing House opened. A Elf dressed in a doctoring robe stepped out. She was smiling. "The delivery has ended," she said quietly. Legolas turned around. His young face twisted in a combination of worry, hope, and happiness. "Joanila and the baby are resting. Legolas," She face the elf, he began to approach. "Your wife has invited you in to name the baby." She stepped aside and put her arm through the door, welcoming him in. Legolas wanted to run to his wife, to hold her and nurture her until the pain of labor was left far behind. Then he heard the soft suckling of a child drinking. He took a deep breath and entered. His wife was leaning back on a pillow in a four-poster bed, the curtains had been tied to their posts. The sheets were new and white as the snow. Her blonde hair was damp with sweat and her hands were cleaned. There was a stain of blood on the floor that hadn't been completely wiped up. Without even noticing it, Legolas avoided it and walked to the right of the bed.  
  
Joanila's cheeks were red and her eyes were wet. She wore a white nightgown that gave a background to the white bundle she was holding to her breast. She looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"It's a girl." She whispered. Legolas smiled and knelt beside the bed. He bent close to Joanila and kissed her, holding her cheek as Joanila kissed him back passionately. The baby blubbered for a moment and Legolas looked down at her. She had thin blonde hair like her parents and rosy cheeks. She opened her eyes, revealing bright blue sapphires. She reached out her hand, opening it to reveal five short fingers. Legolas rubbed it with his index finger and she grasped it tightly. Legolas felt his heart warm, growing with the pride of being a father.  
  
"What shall we name her?" Asked Joanila. Legolas paused, thinking. He had only one name. It wasn't great, nor that flattering, but it suited her perfectly.  
  
"How about, Andréa?" he asked. Joanila looked at her husband, then at the child. She gurgled and reached out to Legolas's fingers with her other hand. Joanila smiled.  
  
"It's perfect." She looked at Legolas. He looked at her. They leaned close, Legolas holding her cheek, Joanila wrapping her free arm around his neck. When they stopped, Aragorn was standing in the doorway. His smiled at them. They weren't just a couple now. They were a family. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The sun had risen, welcoming the flowerbeds and fountains by wrapping them in a warm blanket of light. A statue of an elf king was standing proudly in the center of Rivendell, gleaming in the rays of light. Children were dancing in the streets, running all around, chasing butterflies and other small insects. The mood of the Elven was happy. But that day, it would change forever.  
  
Legolas and his wife, Joanila, were inside their home. A White palace-like building with several bedrooms and privacy perched on top of the mountainside, overlooking the beauty of the Rivendell square. They weren't alone, no. They had the company of a twenty-year-old daughter, very young for an elf, perhaps the age of fifteen in human years. Her long blonde hair framed her pale face with sapphire eyes embedded as eyes. She was strong, and intelligent, a good sign in an elf child.  
  
Legolas was leaning against a small pillar that held up the roof of his bedroom. His eyes were closed, and his hands trembled. Inside his head, he saw something that would change his life.  
  
There were flames, burning homes in a small village that Legolas was regretting to know of. It was Hobbiton. Large black horses were fleeing the scene. There were tall beasts that raised swords, bringing them down on elder, helpless hobbits. Their screams echoed inside his head. He narrowed his eyebrows as two hobbits fell with wounds on the left sides of their chests. Legolas felt like screaming. Hatred suddenly filled him to his neck as Merry and Pippin died on the ground.  
  
The vision changed, he saw a different, but still familiar hobbit. There was a beast wearing a helmet holding him by the scruff of his neck. A small knife was held to his throat as he was crunched between a burning wall and the hot breath of the monster.  
  
"Where is it?" it hissed. Legolas watched in worry and fear as he recognized the Hobbit. It was young Frodo Baggins, the Hobbit who had saved Middle-Earth from the take-over of The Dark Lord by destroying his ring.  
  
"I told you, I don't know!" he cried. Tears of pain welled-up in his eyes. Legolas watched helplessly as the Hobbit was dropped to the ground.  
  
"You're no help!" cried the beast. He thrust the knife into Frodo's chest and twisted it. Frodo screamed in pain, Legolas felt a burn in his heart. Frodo opened his eyes as his face grew pale. He breathed heavily. He turned his head, towards Legolas, at Legolas.  
  
"Lego." he took a deep breath. "las." He twitched, and then stopped breathing. Legolas thrust forward, his eyes opened.  
  
"Frodo!" he cried. His forehead and hands were wet. Legolas saw the startled face of a young girl elf. She had long blonde hair that was down to her waist. He white gown was fluttering in the small breeze that entered through the window. She pulled her head back. Legolas then realized that she was sitting on the bed and was watching him intently.  
  
"Andréa!" he cried. He was breathing as though he had run a thousand miles. The young elf was surprised to hear her name from the elf.  
  
"Father? Are you feeling well?" she asked. Legolas reached for her.  
  
"Andréa!" he was crying. He wasn't prepared for what he had seen. He held his daughter close to him. He felt the pain of loss and regret weigh down his heart. "Where's mother? Where is she?"  
  
"She's out in the garden." Andréa explained.  
  
"Send her inside to me," said Legolas. "Then you must go into the underground and find my sword. All right?"  
  
"Yes, father." The little girl hurried away. Legolas rubbed his forehead and stood. He felt dizzy, toppling, but not falling as he decided to lean against the pillar. He looked at the ruffled blankets on his bed. He heard the door open and latch shut.  
  
"Joanila?" he called. He ran out of the room. His wife was waiting for him by the door.  
  
"What Legolas? Is it urgent?" she seemed worried, yet confused.  
  
"Joanila, we're at war again." Joanila gasped and covered her mouth. "The beasts of the South-Earth have entered our realm and are taking over. They've already attacked the Shire." Joanila fell into Legolas's arms, hugging his waist. Legolas hugged her close.  
  
"Must you leave?" she asked. There was a quiver of a sob in her voice.  
  
"I must council Elrond first. We will plan and determine for a week." Legolas grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her. "But I will come back." Joanila stared into his sky-blue eyes, as tears welled in hers. "I promise." Joanila couldn't stop it, she began to cry. Legolas embraced her and kissed her again.  
  
Tap, tap, tap, there was a pause between each knock, and unnatural, horrible pause. Legolas slowly let go of his wife and headed towards the door. Joanila sat down on their lounge chair. She began to sob uncontrollably  
  
Legolas opened the door to find a startling sight. A Human warrior, wounded in his shoulder, dried blood was cracking at the side of his mouth. He wore useless armor and a sword was at his side. He had hair down to the end of his neck, and a thin beard that led up to two thin sideburns. Legolas reached out to him.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn! Are you all right?" 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Andréa felt the power run from her fingertips up her arms. The heavy weapon was somehow pulled from its case and the daughter of the elf was holding it, staring at her reflection.  
  
'Hurry up and put it back' she thought to herself from one side of her mind.  
  
'But it's so beautiful, I can't.' said the other. She felt the jewels embedded in the handle of the sword that gleamed so brilliantly from the dim light of an oil lamp. She struggled to lift it into a battle position. She smiled when it was held in front of her as a strong feeling of power flowed into her. She smiled and gave it a swing. It sliced through the air making it ring. Andréa gasped as it came close to the oil lamp. She immediately picked up the case and slid the sword into it.  
  
A little string of pain, like a thorn cut, entered her index finger's knuckle. She gasped. She had cut herself with the sword.  
  
'Oh, father won't notice!' she thought and began to suck it. She finished putting the sword away and headed up the stairs to hear her father and another man talking to each other.  
  
***  
  
"Aragorn, what happened?" asked Legolas as he carried the wounded man to the lounge bed. Joanila had stopped crying and brought a bandage and healing herbs to him. "Get some hot water." Ordered Legolas. Joanila picked up a bucket and headed toward the pump in the yard.  
  
"Shire." wheezed Aragorn. He clutched his stomach. "Dark. army attack. Frodo dead. Hobbits. dead." he began to breathe more slowly. "Hirmianal." Legolas broke the herb leaves and squeezed out several drops of liquid onto his finger. He rubbed the wound on his shoulder with it. Aragorn gasped and sat up. "Legolas!" he seemed to just wake up. Legolas backed away in surprise.  
  
"Aragorn! What happened?" Legolas stared at his friend in the eyes. There was something in there that made him tremble. Something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"You saw it! Didn't you?" cried Aragorn. At first Legolas thought that Aragorn was blaming him for something, but there was nothing to be blamed. "I sent it to you! Did you see it? See what I saw?" Legolas remembered the vision that suggested the council to Elrond.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn," said Legolas calmly. "I saw it. It was-"  
  
"Horrible!" cried Aragorn. "It was awful! A Lord named Hirmianal attacked the Shire; he brought an army that was miles wide! He-"  
  
"Calm yourself, Aragorn!" yelled Legolas. That moment seemed very familiar. Aragorn looked at him. He began to laugh. So did Legolas. Legolas began to work at the wound again when Joanila brought in some water and began to boil it over the fire pit in the next room. But there was another creak of a door, and an extra set of footsteps.  
  
"Aragorn!" came a young little voice. There was a clang of metal as Andréa dropped her father's sword and ran over to the lounge bed's side. She leaned close examining his wound.  
  
"Andréa, leave Aragorn to rest!" cried Joanila as she brought in some hot water.  
  
"Please Mrs. Greenleaf," said Aragorn. "It's a pleasure to have Andréa here beside me." He brushed her hair back with his hand.  
  
"Andréa, please put my sword near the door." Andréa hurried from the bed to obey her father.  
  
"She's really grown." said Aragorn. He grit his teeth as his wound was dabbed with hot water.  
  
"Can you remove your shirt?" asked Legolas. "This wound must be cleaned thoroughly. What happened anyway?" Aragorn sat up and began to remove his armor and his shirt. He grunted in pain as he pulled the shirt over his head.  
  
"I fought." explained Aragorn. "I tried to get to Hirmianal, but he was defended by several privates, one of them wounded me. I hurried to Rivendell to warn you and Elron." He paused. "He wants to side with men and destroy all hobbits, dwarves and, and elves." Legolas stops cleaning.  
  
"All?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." replied Aragorn. Legolas continued cleaning.  
  
"When will you be ready to council Elrond?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. At the latest." Legolas began to bandage the wound. He turned his head to see Andréa sitting on Joanila's lap, watching him and Aragorn.  
  
"Would it be safe to leave? Even for a little while?" he whispered.  
  
Aragorn paused.  
  
"Yes. It will." 


	4. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I strongly suggest that at the line: Over the screams of the elves. that you begin to listen to the song There You'll Be by Faith Hill. It'll capture the mood better.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The circle consisted of elves, excepting Aragorn. Elron sat on a high chair that overlooked all the elves that were there. Aragorn sat across from him. Legolas was at his side. Elron's hair was graying from age. Yet, he seemed to be young. It was the same place where the Fellowship of the Ring was created.  
  
"Attention Elves of Rivendell." cried Elron. The circle silenced. "There is a mention of a battle upon us that endangers us all. Aragorn has brought a message that also brings war." All the elves turned to the man whose arm was in a sling from his wound. "Aragorn has been to our presence before, at the creation of the Fellowship of the Ring. I hope that he is as willing this time." Aragorn stood.  
  
"Your Majesty, I will be willing for any task that I am appointed to."  
  
"Thank you, Aragorn." Replied Elron. Aragorn seated himself. "Legolas, I have the understanding that Aragorn sent you a vision that has shown the death of three Hobbits that have been in the Fellowship. Would you care to share it with us?" Legolas stood at his address. He began to tell what he saw.  
  
***  
  
Joanila sat up, it was much, much louder. Andréa was trembling in her arms. She was curled up in her lap. The breathing, the stamping, the whinnying of horses. Flames from outside outlined the furniture inside in an orange glow. She cradled her daughter like a baby. Andréa closed her eyes and pressed her face in her mother's chest. She began to sob.  
  
"Hush, my child." whispered Joanila. The light got brighter as the hisses of monsters and screams of elves erupted in the air. Joanila gasped as she heard their door crash down. She pressed her back against the wall as the stench of sweat and heat billowed into their house. She breathed faster, Andréa just closed her eyes and was quiet as a lamb.  
  
'Oh, Legolas.' she thought. 'Please come home.  
  
***  
  
It was the scream that ended Legolas's story. All the elves rose from the table and readied their weapons. In seconds, the doors that lead into the palace ballroom burst open. Legolas pulled out his sword as beasts with greasy hair, sharp teeth, and feet of wolves ran inside.  
  
There was about fifteen of them, against nine elves and an injured man. It was the elves skill of battle and accuracy of shot that saved them. Legolas had killed two of the creatures until he was taken by the shoulder with a hairy hand. He clutched his sword as the monster drew him close with the knife at his neck.  
  
"Drop your weapon." It hissed. Legolas clutched his sword. "Drop the weapon!" its cry was full of something that he couldn't find right. Something that made him continue to clutch the weapon. A strong arm came to start to choke Legolas. He struggled to breath, but found it impossible under the remarkable strength. The knife in it's free hand was raised. "ARRGH!" it cried. Legolas felt it shift and fall, releasing him.  
  
"You okay?" Aragorn grasped his shoulder. Legolas turned.  
  
"Thank you!" he smiled. Aragorn smiled back.  
  
In less then two minutes, the fight was over, but the battle still lived. Many of the beasts had left, but a raging fire was burning Rivendell to the ground. Aragorn pulled his sword out of the monster's back.  
  
"We have to get to the Hishinb Temple!" cried Aragorn. Legolas looked at him. Was he insane? No, there was nothing in his voice but truth and fact. "We need it!" Legolas looked out at the burning Rivendell. Across the cliffs, all the houses were up in flames. Legolas ran to the edge of the cliff, and jumped.  
  
The air whistled by his ears and through his hair as he landed in a cart. Landing on his side and rolling over, he felt the air that he much needed leave his lungs. He sat up and jumped out of the cart. A spark landed in the wheeled box and it lit immediately. Legolas ran through the flaming gardens. Others ran past, grasping onto other elves' hands or screaming for their loved ones. Legolas ran in silence, toward his house.  
  
It was still burning, still smoldering. Legolas stopped. He stood on the rubble that was once the home that held the ones he loved more than anything he could ever come across. Over the screams of the elves that had already lost there homes or loved ones, the warm wind seemed to sing. Sing to him in his sorrow. He heard lyrics that he had never heard before, and never will hear.  
  
When I think back on these times And the dreams we left behind. I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get, To have you in my life.  
  
The flames began to shrink and lighten.  
  
When I look back on these days, I'll look and see your face. You were right there for me.  
  
Legolas fell to his knees. Tears welled in his eyes.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life!  
  
A tear of salty blue water rolled down his cheek as he stared at the destruction.  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
The tear hits the ground.  
  
Well you should how it feels, To feel the sky within my reach, And I always will remember all The strength you gave to me.  
  
Your love made me make it through O, I owe so much to you. You're right there for me.  
  
Legolas felt his heart weigh down as the wind continued singing.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life!  
  
An image of his wife entered his mind, her hair blowing in the heated wind.  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
An image of his daughter.  
  
'Cause I always saw in you my light, My strength.  
  
The images disappeared in a wall of flame.  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways! You were right there for me.  
  
Another tear.  
  
You were right there for me. O! yeah  
  
The images appeared behind the flame. His wife was crying silently, his daughter's face was pressed to her mother's chest.  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life!  
  
The remaining walls of his home collapsed into the ashes.  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me, And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be.  
  
Legolas gripped something in his hand.  
  
There you'll be.  
  
It was his wife's wedding ring. He threw it into the remaining flames. Long into the night, he cried. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Aragorn ignored the pain that speared in his shoulder. He had taken off the sling to be able to fight better. The beasts had seemed to drift away for awhile, but returned with new weapons, better ones. Aragorn found himself fighting several of them on his own. Two were dead and there was two to go.  
  
One screamed as he raised his sword. Aragorn swung around, slicing the creature's gut. It brought down it's sword on its own, and they both began to die. Aragorn found this as a chance to get away. He headed to the west of Rivendell. He could see the rubble of the home which was once Legolas's.  
  
The heat caused sweat to drip from his forehead and his chest was soaking through his shirt. He felt the heat of the flames as he ran through the garden maze that was once so beautiful. He felt his heart well with pain as he remembered telling Legolas that it would've been safe.  
  
***  
  
Anger, fear, sorrow. The three words that Legolas felt weighing him down on the ground. The voices in the wind had left. He half-heartedly listened to the footsteps behind him. A hand was on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Aragorn. He rubbed his shoulder. Anger took over Legolas's heart. He stood and turned to Aragorn. The flames reflected in his eyes.  
  
"You told me it would be safe." said Legolas. "You told me that they'd be safe. You said that we could leave and they'd be all right!" Legolas drew his sword. Anger overtook him. Aragorn held his sword up in defense.  
  
"Legolas! I didn't know!" he pleaded. "I was sure they couldn't move that fast! I didn't know!" it was too late. Legolas thrust his sword for Aragorn's chest.  
  
"You killed them!" Aragorn swung his sword and knocked away Legolas's. "You killed my family!" Legolas brought his sword over his head and brought it down.  
  
"Legolas!" cried Aragorn. "Be reasonable! I didn't think they would move this fast!" he held up his sword and blocked Legolas's from swinging down on him.  
  
"You killed them!" he swung, Aragorn ducked. "You killed them!" he repeated. He swung again, Aragorn backed away. The flames danced around the brothers that fought, projecting their shadows against a destroyed wall.  
  
"Take the elf!" came a different voice. In defense, Aragorn raised his sword to block another swing. He was knocked to the ground. Legolas felt a blow on his right side and found himself on the ground. "Kill the elf!" came that voice. Aragorn turned. There was a large version of the beasts that had attacked the Shire and Rivendell. He had short, greasy hair. A stubble of a beard grew from his chin. His feet were about a meter long and half as wide. He was very tall, maybe twice the size of Legolas. He carried a long, sharp, crooked sword. He swung it to the chin of Aragorn and tapped it.  
  
"You." he said. Aragorn gritted his teeth. He stared into the eyes of the creature, which were more yellow then the blossoms of the sun seed plants. His face was twisted to look more wolf then human. He was face-to- face with Hirmianal.  
  
Legolas felt himself being lifted. He was weak, drenched with sweat. He didn't fight, his mind was on the loss of his wife. "Joanila." he whispered.  
  
"Shall I kill him sir?" asked the beast that was holding Legolas up.  
  
"Not yet." said Hirmianal, not taking his eyes off Aragorn. "We may need him."  
  
A whistle through the air, and yelp of pain, and the familiar voice crying "Run!" changed everything. Legolas nearly fell with the beast that had an arrow pierced in the back of its neck. He looked behind him. Two hands holding his old bow disappeared behind the wall. He paused and looked at it curiously. He felt a blow on his back as he fell to the ground, landing in a pile of ashes.  
  
"Run!" came a different voice, younger.  
  
Aragorn didn't run, he brought his sword up and knocked away Hirmianal's while he was distracted. Hirmianal didn't fall or even stumble. He looked at Aragorn and stabbed the ground, nearly hitting his head before he rolled away. He jumped to his feet and slashed Hirmianal's arm, causing a melting lead-like liquid to flow from it. Hirmianal cried out in agony. He grasped it with his arm.  
  
Another arrow was fired, hitting the beast that held Legolas. It stumbled but didn't fall before deciding to injure Legolas with a knife. Legolas felt it slice his wrist as the beast fell, dead. Legolas dropped his sword and grasped his wrist. Hirmianal continued to fight with Aragorn.  
  
It took another slice to Hirmianal's leg for him to retreat. As he ran into the darkness of the smoke, he called to Aragorn.  
  
"You have not won yet! You will fall for me like every other man on the planet!" he stopped and turned. "I will hunt you down, Aragorn!" He turned and disappeared through the smoke. Aragorn dropped his weapon and ran to Legolas's aid. Legolas removed his hand. The cut was deep, but he felt nothing at the sound of an all too familiar voice. He looked up.  
  
From behind the rubble, a woman dropped a bow and picked up a younger girl. "Legolas!" she cried. Legolas leapt up and ran to hold them. They held an embrace for such a long time as thunder rumbled in the distance. Tears dripped from both their eyes.  
  
"I thought you were dead." he whispered in the woman's ear.  
  
"I won't die until I know that you're safe." sobbed the woman. Again, Aragorn watched the family holding each other in such happiness. Joanila, Andréa, and Legolas. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Joanila was the only one fit to carry Andréa. Legolas was wounded and Aragorn had sprained his shoulder while fighting with his wound. The forest was thick with smoke. There was more then three elves and a man there though. Many elves were fleeing the danger. They had left the fire of Rivendell far behind. It was completely dark now, and the forest was too lush to make it through at a continuous pace.  
  
After a touching reunion, the elves and man were forced to flee. The beasts had returned with dangerous weapons and unpenetrating armor. They had fled through a dark forest that few creatures of the right mind wouldn't enter. But with life and death at their heels, they didn't have much of a choice. Legolas lead the way, then Joanila carried Andréa, and Aragorn brought of the rear. Legolas ran while clutching his wrist. Aragorn did the same to his shoulder.  
  
They ran until there were only the sounds of elves running through the wood. They stopped near a pile of rocks that made a little cave. Legolas sat, breathing deeply on a large rock. Joanila sat Andréa down and Aragorn knelt at the edge of the cave. He was out of breath, like everyone else. He drew his sword and headed inside the cave, kneeling so he would fit. It wasn't all that dark, no stalactites or stalagmites, and a fine layer of sand covered the bottom. It could hold two people only, which meant that he and Legolas would have to stay outside. He exited the cave, crouching low so not to hit his head.  
  
"Joanila and Andréa," he said to the two female elves. "You'll sleep in there tonight.  
  
"But what about you, Aragorn?" asked Andréa. "Where will you and father sleep?" Aragorn smiled and pushed her hair back.  
  
"We'll be sleeping out here, little one." he said gently. Joanila turned to Legolas.  
  
"You're sure you'll be fine?" she asked.  
  
"I haven't died yet, have I?" he smiled and pecked her on the lips. "Go inside, we'll start early tomorrow and seek some kind of shelter."  
  
"We'll have a meal when you girls wake." explained Aragorn. Andréa stood and walked over to her father.  
  
"Good night, father." she wrapped her arms around his neck. Legolas hugged her back.  
  
"Good night, Andréa." he replied. Joanila let Andréa crawl inside first, then she followed.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn were alone. They didn't speak. Legolas began to sharpen his sword on a rock. It sparked. He turned to a different rock that didn't spark. They couldn't start a fire; it would endanger their chances of not getting found out. Aragorn was examining some nearby bushes.  
  
"Do Jert Berries still grow here?" he asked. Legolas paused.  
  
"Maybe, I haven't been through here in ages." Aragorn was silent, and turned around.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Legolas." He started. "I thought that they would move slower because they took the long way here. I cut through this forest to get to your home faster."  
  
"Don't be sorry, Aragorn." replied Legolas calmly. "I should be sorry. I turned on my friend because I needed to blame somebody. I felt so horrible, you have no idea." Aragorn looked at his friend. Legolas sighed and leaned forward.  
  
"So we're both sorry?" asked Aragorn. Legolas looked at him, and smiled.  
  
"Yeah." replied Legolas. Aragorn held out his right hand. Legolas grabbed it, and gave it a firm shake. Aragorn returned his smile.  
  
A crack o f a twig caused Legolas's head to turn. Aragorn stood and drew out his sword. Legolas repeated his motion. Heavy breaths echoed through the forest, and hoof beats erupted all around them. Legolas watched in the southern direction that they just came from.  
  
"They're coming from Rivendell." he said. "Six of them on mounts." Aragorn backed towards the rocks, staring to the south.  
  
"Get behind the rock," he said. Both of them headed to the north side of the rocks, one quarter-turn from the entrance where the girls slept. They pressed their backs against the rocks. Legolas forced his breathing to slow down. The horses whinnied as they drew closer. Aragorn held his sword tightly, waiting.  
  
After five minutes, they appeared. Their steeds were large and black. Similar to the horses of the black riders, but a lot healthier and not bleeding all the time. They were fast, very fast. Several of the beasts followed the ones on horses. Aragorn spotted at the front of the line, Hirmianal.  
  
It took another five minutes for safety to return. Legolas and Aragorn had counted half the army that attacked Rivendell, which meant that the others were left behind for a task, but why? When they took their defense off the rocks, they looked to the south again to see if anything else was coming. The forest was silent once again. Legolas watched the destruction that they had caused just by running through here. Plants were trampled and trees were sliced by loose weapons. Aragorn sighed.  
  
"They're looking for us." He said. Legolas nodded. 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Breakfast was a small helping of Jert berries. Aragorn managed to scavenge some and make a little bowl out of bark to carry them in. They ate for less then five minutes and then headed east. They were heading to The Vistan lands of Borl. Andréa was confused, and Legolas said that he would explain to her after.  
  
If you recall at the council of Elrond, during the attack, Aragorn had said: "We have to get to the Hishinb Temple, which is where the elves' and dwarves' only chance of winning this war lies. The Vistan lands of Borl was the place where this temple lie. Inside was a tomb of the first king in all the world. His name was Oral Hishinb. He died holding a dagger that had killed his son. And now, there is a legend.  
  
Inside his coffin, is a power made of sorrow, sacrifice, and longing. This power can be used to kill all of one race, if the creature who tries to get there survives; for to get just to the Vistan lands of Borl alone, you'd have to cross the weeping swamp, through the land or Mordor, and across the River of Borl. It was a task only fit for strong warriors, which meant that Joanila and Andréa would have to be left alone in the lands of Mordor, which was an inhabited stretch of land with molten volcanoes and tar pits. It was the only place that seemed somewhat safe.  
  
And so, just a day away from the weeping swamp, their first task, Aragorn had strayed away from the traveling group and plucked some plants from the ground. He returned to Legolas's side and unwrapped the poor bandage on it. The cut had finally stopped bleeding, but it was swelling and purple. Aragorn broke the leaves and squeezed the juice from them onto his wound.  
  
"Let's just hope you don't get a fever." he said. Legolas breathed deeply and felt his pulse afterward. It was slightly faster then usual, and his hand was slightly warm.  
  
"Too late." he said.  
  
"We should stop for awhile."  
  
"No, I'm fine."  
  
"Legolas, you could get ill!"  
  
"I'm fine." repeated Legolas. "We won't stop until we've reached Mordor, then we rest."  
  
"Legolas, you should rest!" said Joanila. "It may be too late when we get to Mordor." Andréa shuddered in her arms.  
  
"I don't want to go to Mordor." she complained. Her cheeks were puffy after the realization that they hadn't a home anymore and may die on this journey.  
  
"We can rest at the swamp for a little while, cross it, rest, and then we're only half-a-day away from Mordor." explained Aragorn. Legolas paused.  
  
"All right." He agreed.  
  
After dark fell, they reached the swamp. Andréa was curious and touched the edge of the murky water. It was quite warm, almost hot. The water stirred, and splashed her. She jumped back in surprise.  
  
"I don't want to go in there." She whined.  
  
"You'll be fine." explained Aragorn. "My wound doesn't hurt, so I shall carry you. Andréa didn't speak for a moment.  
  
"Yes Aragorn." She agreed.  
  
Joanila squeezed some fresh herb juice into Legolas's cut, which had started bleeding again. He couldn't feel his hand anymore, and the only pain was the continuous infection. The swelling was going down, but it was sore from running.  
  
They slept that night, Legolas and Aragorn taking turns at keeping watch. The only disturbance was the sound of something in the swamp. Aragorn had seen something crawl onto the rock that was in the middle. He just hoped that it wouldn't be there by morning. That was their resting point.  
  
The next morning, Legolas explained to the group why the swamp was so dangerous.  
  
"Creatures will appear in it, they will touch you, but you must not run. If you run, you will sink into the swamp from the creatures to eat. Just focus on calmly walking through." Joanila and Aragorn nodded.  
  
Andréa was being given a paddy-back on Aragorn. His wound was almost completely healed; all that was left was a scab. He lead the way, Legolas at the end, and Joanila in the middle again.  
  
About five minutes into their crossing, creatures began to circle them. Joanila felt herself begin to sweat.  
  
"Be calm." said Legolas. She tried to obey, but found it very difficult.  
  
After an hour into their walk, they climbed onto a large rock that was planted in the middle of the swamp. They were all tired and covered with mud up to their chest. Legolas discovered that the mud felt good on his wound. The rock was about twenty feet wide and forty feet long. Aragorn discovered that the creature that was there last night was still here, and accompanied by another of its kind. He smiled. He walked up behind the two creatures and knelt down beside one. He leaned close and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You were wearing your Mithril coat, weren't you?" the creature laughed. He turned to Aragorn.  
  
"Yes Aragorn, I was." He smiled. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Frodo was lifted off his feet as Aragorn hugged him and Sam together. He was laughing heartedly, and set them down. Sam began to explain everything in a rush.  
  
"I saw the beast try to kill him, but he was wearing the mithril, and I knew he was so I went and took him out of the Shire, then we decided to head for Rivendell, then we saw the beasts again and hid in the swamp. We slept on this rock last night and, and." he took a breath. "Then we found you." Legolas approached.  
  
"Frodo?" he asked. He reached out with his good hand and touched him. His hand hit his shoulder and he laughed. "You're alive!" He picked up the little hobbit and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were dead!" Legolas dropped him accidentally, his bandage slipped off, revealing the infected wound. Sam gasped.  
  
"You're hurt!" he cried. Legolas bent over and picked up the bandage. "Oh! What happened?" Legolas sighed.  
  
"Rivendell was attacked." explained Aragorn. We and some other elves escaped, but that's all we know, except that they're heading north and Rivendell was destroyed." Sam looked to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Frodo. He hung his head. The wind rose and the water rippled.  
  
"What will we do now?" asked Sam, turning to Frodo.  
  
"You'll come with us." said Aragorn. "You can stay in Mordor with Joanila and Andréa." Frodo looked confused.  
  
"Who are Joanila and Andréa?" he asked. Legolas took Frodo's hand and led him to the other side of the rock. The sun had peeked out from the clouds and shone on them all.  
  
"My wife and daughter." said Legolas proudly. He went and knelt beside his family.  
  
"Well, congratulations!" said Frodo. "Although, I'm afraid that I am a little late."  
  
"Joanila," said Legolas. "This is Frodo Baggins, the ring bearer from so long ago." Legolas suddenly thought that the Hobbit looked rather old. The roots of his hair were beginning to gray, and two laugh lines had appeared on both side of his mouth. Frodo smiled and bowed to the lady. Andréa giggled.  
  
"What is he daddy?" she asked.  
  
"He's a hobbit, dear." replied Legolas, putting his daughter on his lap with his good hand. "Those are the little people who live in the Shire." Frodo sighed at the name of his old home. "Oh, sorry Frodo." He said. "She doesn't know the situation yet."  
  
"It's quite all right." replied Frodo, forcing a smile on his face. "When are you planning to leave this dreadful rock?"  
  
"In about five minutes, I guess." said Aragorn, assisting Sam over to the group. "We can probably carry you two with us.  
  
"No, thank you." replied Sam. "We can manage quite well on our own."  
  
"You're sure?" asked Legolas.  
  
"Yes, thank you." said Frodo. They spent the next five minutes preparing the arrangement. Legolas would be at the front, then the Aragorn and Andréa, then Joanila, and last, the two hobbits.  
  
"Be sure not to panic, the next part will be up to our necks. If you start to sink past that, keep walking on the rest, or ask for some help. Someone will help you as soon as you can.  
  
Legolas was wading in the mud up to his chest now; he carried his sword above him. Joanila held Aragorn's sword as Aragorn struggled to keep Andréa out of the mud. About halfway through the next part of the marsh, Legolas stepped in a hole, and it held up to his neck.  
  
"Wait, stop." he said. Frodo, come toward me. Frodo was practically swimming through the murky water. "Get on my shoulders." Frodo hesitated.  
  
"What about Sam?" he asked.  
  
"The rest will wait here, and I will return to get Sam. Joanila, you come with me." Joanila insisted on getting her daughter. So she and Aragorn switched. Sam had to be assisted for a little while so that he could last until they came back.  
  
About an hour later, they came and took Sam to the edge of the swamp. Legolas was testing every step, which made it take quite long.  
  
Not two feet ahead of them, a large pink tentacle poked out of the water. Sam gasped.  
  
"Don't panic!" ordered Legolas. He held his chin up to keep his mouth out of the water and continued walking. Sam held his breath. Aragorn followed calmly. The tentacle rubbed the side of Sam's leg, and he screamed. Another tentacle appeared, another, another. Legolas, Aragorn and Sam were now surrounded by them. "Calm down!" ordered Legolas. Sam started to hold his breath again.  
  
They continued to walk. The long tree-like tentacles let them by. Frodo, Joanila and Andréa were waiting anxiously at the bank. Legolas was knee-deep beside Aragorn. Aragorn took Sam and went to the bank. Legolas paused in the water. His wound was acting up. He took off the bandage to find a squirming worm near his wound. He picked it up and held it away from him, in shallow water.  
  
Well, it was all the worm's fault. It has apparently panicked, and eight tentacles, large and pink with brown spots, surrounded it and Legolas. Legolas dropped the worm, but it was too late. One was around his waist, another stole away his weapon, one binded around his neck, and another caught the worm. Screams erupted from the bank. Legolas struggled to remove them from him, but they just tightened, and took him into the deeper waters of the bog. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Aragorn dropped his sword and ran in after Legolas's. He grabbed it on the way, the screams and hollers of the group behind him were now turning to him. Legolas was behind pulled out to the sea of mud and water. Aragorn could see him fighting, wrestling against the powerful tentacles.  
  
Legolas screamed just once, when more tentacles wrapped themselves around him. He was now kicking and screaming. Aragorn was waist-deep in the bog when he was at the nearest tentacle. He took Legolas's sword and sliced the tentacle in half. A pinkish liquid sprayed at him, but he was in a too urgent mood to care.  
  
Aragorn had sliced off to tentacles, releasing Legolas halfway. Legolas began to slip through the grasp. Aragorn sliced another, letting Legolas fall into the marsh. He landed going into a more watery part of the bog. He was under for a moment, but reemerged. He was dripping with greenish water and plants clung to his blonde hair. Aragorn stopped attacking. Legolas kept still. Silence stood in the swamp.  
  
The swamp stopped moving in splashes and ripples as the tentacles shrunk into the waters. Legolas sighed in relief. Aragorn motioned for him to head to the bank.  
  
Five minutes later, Legolas was hugging his wife, reunited a second time. Andréa was crying as she jumped into her father's lap. Legolas smiled as he held her.  
  
"Hush, Andréa." he said. "It's all right, we're all here now, it's all right." Andréa continued to sob. Eventually Legolas let her go, and she stopped. Frodo was breathing hard, and Sam was also crying.  
  
"Oh, Legolas, sir!" he sobbed. "I thought we lost you." Legolas smiled at him and turned to Aragorn. He was speckled in pink and black, mud and blood.  
  
"Thank you, brother." he said. Aragorn smiled at him.  
  
"You're welcome, brother." They smiled and hugged each other.  
  
***  
  
Mordor. Smoke rose from the foundation of mountains, and small tremors shook the ground. There were ruined buildings that had collapsed over their defeat. Aragorn and Legolas lead the way across the Plateau of Gorgoroth. Their weapons were out, ready to fight at any attack. There were few buildings that even left remains, but there was a tall tower that seemed rather sturdy. Aragorn picked up a rock and threw it at the base. Nothing happened. He stepped closer and pressed against it.  
  
"It's safe." he determined. He turned to the group. "You can sleep in here if you want." he nodded to Mt. Doom. "Unless you want to get hit by that." Joanila carried Andréa to the entrance. She went inside, followed by the two hobbits, Aragorn, and Legolas.  
  
"There's a place to sleep in here as well." she said, setting Andréa down in a pile of cotton drapes. The room on the bottom floor was very large. A staircase that was definitely unsteady was in the middle of the floor, near a fire place. There was a crack in the floor across the front of the door. Legolas bent near it.  
  
"You can't sleep here." he said, rubbing his finger along the crack.  
  
"Why not?" asked Sam.  
  
"Fire or lava could pop out of the crack any minute." A tremor determined the fact. The crack grew slightly wider. "Grab those drapes and anything that could be used for shelter.  
  
The group quickly scavenged drapes, pots, chairs, and a bucket. That was all that seemed useful in the room. Legolas took the group out, just as steam began to rise out of the crack.  
  
"Maybe you should camp near the Sea of Nûrnen." suggested Aragorn. Joanila seemed to be okay with that plan.  
  
"There may be some vegetation there, and we could cleanse-boil the water." she explained. Legolas agreed.  
  
"Yes, that could very well be safe."  
  
The group walked for the rest of the day towards the Sea of Nûrnen. When they got there, the water was steaming, but there were plenty of trees where they could set up camp. And there was, to their luck, a bush of Fur Berries. Sam and Andréa picked some and placed them into the bucket while Frodo, Legolas and Aragorn out the drapes over the branch of a tree for shelter. Joanila was making a fire.  
  
Everyone was soon done their jobs, but Joanila. Legolas went to help her. They knelt with their hands together over a pile of wood.  
  
"That's not how you start a fire." complained Frodo. The two elves continued to stare at the pile of wood. Soon there was a spark, then a small flame. Legolas and Joanila started to work on getting it bigger.  
  
When dark fell, shelter was made, food was available, and a large fire was burning. The collected driftwood from the water's edge and used it to feed the fire. Legolas was explained to Joanila what they would do the next day.  
  
"Legolas, you should wait until I get the right herbs to heal your wound!" complained Joanila.  
  
"We have to leave as soon as possible." said Legolas. Joanila sighed.  
  
"I'm gonna go find the herbs." she said. She picked up a piece of driftwood and lit the end.  
  
"Mrs. Greenleaf," Frodo stood. "You wouldn't mind if I accompanied you, would you?"  
  
"Of course not, Frodo." she smiled at his urge to go with her. He smiled anxiously and hurried with her to the north of the sea. Legolas smiled after them. Frodo was such a kind young hobbit.  
  
"In the morning?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Yes." said Legolas. "We leave for the Vistan Lands of Borg in the morning." 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The next morning, Legolas rose early and bathed in the sea. It felt great to be clean after god-only-knows how long they've been traveling. When he was done, the fire was rebuilt and the shelter was extended over it, a hole in the roof let the smoke escape.  
  
Joanila was rocking on her rear, hugging her knees to her chest. Legolas sat beside her and rest his hand on her shoulder. They sat close by the fire until the sun came up. Aragorn soon joined them, followed by Frodo. After awhile of just sitting, staring at the fire, Frodo spoke up.  
  
"I'm going with you." he said. "I've learned swordplay well, and I am armed with my mithril." Legolas laughed.  
  
"Frodo," Aragorn said. "Your enthusiasm is helping, but no use. The legend says that only elf, dwarf, or orc can control the power of the Vist, and your mithril cannot help you cross the Rage River." Aragorn sighed. "We're not sure if we can even cross it." Frodo paused.  
  
"Still, I have learned to swim and to resist drowning." he was confident. "Also, I've learned much about the lands south of Mordor!" the young hobbit's eyes were wide with hope.  
  
"No, Frodo." said Aragorn firmly. "I'm afraid that this task is much, much greater then the ring's. The greatest minds of the world could be destroyed, and others would be under torture and prison." he leaned toward Frodo and watched his bright blue eyes. "If we fail, the world will become dark with evil. Everything will suffer greatly, and if not, they die." Frodo began to tremble. He stood and walked away from the fire. Joanila trembled under Legolas's arms.  
  
They left a little while later. Legolas kissed his sleeping daughter good-bye and his wife. Aragorn bid Sam farewell and gave Joanila a friendly hug. She kissed him on the cheek. Legolas held her hand afterward. Aragorn looked about for Frodo, but he was out of sight.  
  
"You'll say good-bye to him for us, won't you?" asked Legolas. His wife took his wrist that had healed overnight from the treatment she gave him.  
  
"Of course." she leant in close and they shared a kiss that may be their last. When they had stopped Legolas began to sing to her, without even realizing it.  
  
His voice was a whisper of elegance as it carried out to the lands of Mordor. He heard the lyrics in his head, but didn't recognize the actual song.  
  
"I'll keep a part of you with me, and everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be." his wife smiled at him.  
  
"That was the song I hear when I thought you were dead." he whispered in her ear. Joanila threw her arms around his neck and Legolas held her close. He wanted to pour his heart out to her, but he was silent. Joanila felt the curing wetness of a tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Promise me you'll come back." she said with a sob in her voice.  
  
"I promise." replied Legolas, holding her neck.  
  
They let go of each other, Legolas held her hand. Aragorn smiled at him.  
  
"It's time to go." he said. Legolas began to back away, stretching his arm to continue holding Joanila's hand. Eventually, a step he took separated them, and Legolas turned forward and walked alongside Aragorn, heading to the southern plains that awaited them.  
  
***  
  
By mid-day, Aragorn and Legolas had reached the edge of Mordor, a day away from the Rage River. They carried their swords at their sides and two bags on their backs that held provisions and knives. They traveled light, hoping to get back to Mordor within a week's time.  
  
The grass was more yellow then green here, and there were very few trees but many large rocks. Bugs were scarce, like bushes and shrubs where they could get some berries. They camped under the shelter of a large rock that night, living without fire, in case of some nearby Beasts, which is what Sam named them, had seen them traveling. The next day was cold, and a heavy mist had settled over the plains.  
  
"What way?" asked Aragorn, referring to the elf's magical senses of direction.  
  
"This way." Legolas nodded towards the thickest part of the fog. They packed their things and Legolas lead the way through the mist.  
  
Maybe an hour or so into their journey that day, the whinnies and stomps of horses froze them in their tracks. Legolas looked all around, the air grew colder. He felt a wave of panic heading towards them.  
  
"The Beasts," he said. "they're collecting wild horses." Aragorn drew his weapon. Legolas shook his head. "We can go by unnoticed." he said. He headed further and faster into the direction they were going. The stamping of feet got louder, and a first horse appeared ahead of them. Legolas continued running, but Aragorn hesitated. "Come!" cried Legolas.  
  
Aragorn ran behind him. Another horse appeared with a filly alongside it. The cracks of whips and yells pierced the air. Legolas stopped. Aragorn did also.  
  
"Crouch down," he said. The both huddled to the ground. A black horse with a mounted beast was running by maybe twenty feet ahead of them. It passed, and both the warriors leapt and ran out of the chase.  
  
They continued walking, leaving the Beasts' chase behind. After about four hours of walking through the heavy mist, Legolas heard the sound of water. He slowed down. He heard raging rapids and the rush of a waterfall made the mist more moist. It wasn't long before Legolas stopped at the edge of a cliff, staring down at the white waters of the Rage River. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Legolas woke to see that Aragorn was gone. With him, the mysterious mist left as well. Legolas stood from his bed of leaves and examined the ground. His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps. He turned to see Aragorn.  
  
"If we climb down that way, we can possibly cross the river just before the waterfall." he explained. "There are some stones only a foot under the water, we can cross there. Legolas stretched and yawned.  
  
"Mind if I eat some breakfast first?" he asked.  
  
"Go ahead, I already ate." Aragorn sat on his bed of leaves. Legolas could see so much more now that the mist had left. Legolas ate some of the berries that were left over and drank some water that they had carried with them in a small flank. When he finished, he tossed aside all but two knives. He pulled his sword out of its case and stabbed it into the ground.  
  
"Legolas?" Aragorn watched him kneel in front of the weapon. After murmuring a few words in elvish, he stood and pulled five branches from the tree. He shaved them, and made the ends of the four small, straight ones sharp. He placed them upright in his bag once he was finished. Then he bent the longer one and tied a string on both ends, holding it in place.  
  
After about thirty minutes of shaving, tying, and sharpening, he stood and armed an arrow in his bow. He fired it at the tree above the sword. Then he turned to Aragorn.  
  
"In memory of Rivendell." he said in a thin voice. They walked away in silence, leaving Legolas's sword, given to him by Gimli the dwarf, behind. It was a memorial of the place where many elves grew up and lived all their lives.  
  
The waterfall's crossing was only about a kilometer away, Legolas saw that the river before it was white with foam until it reached the drowned stepping stones. Aragorn took a breath before he headed into the water. The river was maybe a whole league across, and it would take them all day to cross it. Aragorn was up to his knees in water and in a step, he was down to his ankles.  
  
"This is the first stepping stone." he said over the roar of the falls. "Watch your step, and lean upriver. He continued on his way. Legolas headed into the water, feeling it soak through his boots. It was a pretty stressful situation, being on the edge of a fifty-foot waterfall beside the whitest waters you could imagine.  
  
Legolas held out his arms to help him balance. It felt rather different without his sword; he had been wearing it for the last eight days. As he made his way to the stepping stone, he remembered traveling with the fellowship on top of the snow. He could look down at everyone else, wading through it up to their waists. He laughed when he remembered the long journey. His friendship with Gimli had ended long ago, when he died.  
  
That was part of what made Legolas so nervous. Gimli had died drowning in this very river when he was walking nearby it. A storm had caused him to run for cover, but he had slipped into the river and drowned. An old coot of a hobbit found him dead.  
  
Legolas shook the thoughts from his mind. He was an elf! His grace and speed was much greater then Gimli's. However, that wasn't enough to convince him.  
  
He stepped on the first stone and looked ahead. Aragorn was two stones ahead of him. Legolas was surprised to find how slippery the stone was. He found a grittier part and leapt. He landed with a splash on the next rock. He was unbalanced, and fell.  
  
He gripped the edge of the rock and landed on his knees, fighting the current and struggling to get up. He had to take the chance to get up. He took a breath and straightened his legs. He was standing again, carefully placing his footing on the rock. He heard Aragorn call to him.  
  
"You all right?" he asked. Legolas looked at him and nodded. Aragorn watched his next leap, which was accomplished more easily. The current grew stronger as the stepping stones went further into the river. Aragorn landed on a slanted one and nearly lost his footing. He did the same as Legolas and gripped the rock as he fell into the river. Legolas leapt so that he was one stone away from him.  
  
"Aragorn!" he called. Aragorn reemerged and climbed back onto the rock. He was dripping with water. Legolas sighed in relief.  
  
"Try to grab that one when you land on it." Aragorn advised him. Legolas nodded and leapt after him.  
  
They were almost halfway across the river now, and they were very tired, both soaked to the bone from nearly falling. Aragorn leapt again, leaving Legolas two stones behind him again. He turned to see how far they had come.  
  
When Legolas caught his gaze, he felt that something was very wrong. Aragorn's eyes were wide, looking beyond him. He was trembling, standing up straight. He was breathing hard, gazing over Legolas. Legolas turned.  
  
Forty, no fifty Beasts stood at the bank, watching them. At the front, one that was twice as large as the others. Two scars were bared on his arm and leg. He had a snout that snarled at them. It raised a sword into the air and cried:  
  
"Kill the elf! Take the man!" A Beast dove into the water, and began to swim towards them with unbeatable speed. Untouched by the current, he was followed by two more.  
  
Aragorn brought his eyes away from the face or Hirmianal to Legolas.  
  
"Run!" he cried. Legolas didn't need to be told twice. They were leaping across the rocks with the most speed they could bear, but the Beast still advanced. Legolas didn't dare look back until he was three quarters across. A log was drifting down the river, and hit his leg. He tripped.  
  
He grabbed onto the rock, fighting the current. The beast was maybe four feet away.  
  
"Legolas!" cried Aragorn.  
  
"Go!" sputtered Legolas. The Beast was very near, and it drew a weapon. It stopped in front of Legolas and stood. It was maybe seven feet tall out of the water. It held a gleaming knife in its hand. Its hairy face snarled at him, Legolas stared at it, the fur under it's eyes was wet, it's nostrils were opening and closing. It raised the knife.  
  
"Legolas!" called Aragorn. Legolas let go of the rock and grabbed onto the beasts legs. He pulled, and brought the beast down. The current caught them and threw them both into the mists of falling water, over the waterfall. 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Aragorn stared helplessly as he watched Legolas take down the Beast and bring it down the waterfall. His lungs failed him as he watched Legolas land with a large splash. He couldn't tell if it were on his back or his stomach. One thing was for sure, Legolas took the beast down to let him get an advance on the beasts. But he didn't run, just stared. He couldn't save his friend this time, he stared. The beasts advanced. Aragorn fell to his knees.  
  
"No," he whispered. "NO!" he turned and leapt to the shore. He turned and ran towards the slopes that led down the waterfall.  
  
***  
  
The sun seemed to float above him, glowing in wavy lines. He felt weak and drowsy. His back was stinging with pain. Bubbles rose from his mouth. He wanted to just float in mid-water forever. He knew that the beast was nearby, still alive. He waited. Then, something twitched at the back of his mind. An image of them, his family. He immediately stretched his stiff arms up to the surface and kicked his aching legs. He reemerged and breathed deeply. He looked around. He was surrounded by mist, nothing but mist, and a nearby roar.  
  
Something grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He saw a large hairy face and a large paw with a knife in it. The hand brought down the knife, but he lifted his arm. The numbness went in hiding from the stinging wound. He wailed in pain, seeing the knife's end on the other side of his arm. The Beast seemed to be pulled away from him as the wound began to bleed. He suddenly felt himself being pulled about. His back hit a rock, knocking the air from his weak lungs. He gasped as he was tossed into bubbling white water.  
  
Something hard knocked at him, and he found himself on the sand that was the shore. He coughed, water dribbling out of his mouth. The last thing he heard that day was voices crying:  
  
"Griffin! Griffin! Come quick! It's an elf!" Legolas passed into darkness.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn felt tears well in his eyes as he ran down the river. There was no sign of Legolas, or the beast. There was nothing but him. He ran out of the mists of the waterfall along the river. There was nobody there but him. He ran until he was out of breath, then collapsed in a patch of water reeds. He began to cry. After childhood, war, and birth, they were finally separated for good. He felt tears roll down his cheeks and fall to the ground.  
  
"Aragorn." came a whisper over the wind. "Go to the Vist Aragorn." Aragorn sobbed louder. It was the brave elf's last thoughts, spent worrying about the defeat of dwarves and man. Not of his family or of him. It was so brave and strange that he would think those words among the wind.  
  
"Go to the Vist." Aragorn cried until night came.  
  
***  
  
Legolas awoke maybe a week later in a dark room. He found he was muttering under his breath, something that he had completely forgotten in waking up. His bed was uncomfortable wool, and there was no mattress. However, it felt great ever since the defeat of Rivendell. He winced at the pain in his right arm. There was a greenish bandage on it. Legolas examined it, it was made of leaves.  
  
Legolas looked at his surroundings. The small room was lit by the light of a fire. A kind of porridge was set at his night table. It was cold, but he was so hungry. He ate it greedily He finished reluctantly, then wondered if he was supposed to. There was another bed in the room, maybe it was for whoever was sleeping in there. Legolas was surprised when he finished to find that he was only wearing some very short shorts. His bow was leaning against the wall, beside the arrows. His clothes were beside them.  
  
He got out of bed and dressed, finding that he felt quite better, even though his wound hurt terribly. He headed towards the door to find that it was rather small, maybe four feet off the ground. He bent down and opened the door. It revealed a slightly larger room; a short table was in the center, a vase with some short flowers that he had never seen before. They were bright brown, and the center was pink. He walked by the table, past a little stove to a window. Outside, was a large garden of all sorts of flowers, including the ones that were on the table.  
  
Legolas exited through a large round door, he stood at the start of a garden path, leading down a ways and then splitting in two. He rubbed his wound as he headed down the path of cobblestones.  
  
The young voice of some creature danced around the garden. Legolas began to follow it, suddenly feeling quite drowsy. As he headed around several corners of flowers, the voice grew louder. Legolas stumbled at one point, his head felt heavy. When he recovered, the voice began to come to him.  
  
A little creature came around the corner. Clauds of hair grew on it's large feet. It wore shorts and a leather vest.  
  
"Oh!" it said, looking and Legolas. "You're up! Oh how are you feeling sir Legolas?" Legolas was startled to hear his name; he took a step back.  
  
"You know my name?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, yes! Young Frodo said to keep an eye out for an elven prince named Legolas and a man warrior named Aragorn. But we only found you." Legolas was startled. Frodo? Was he here? Where was here?  
  
"Where I'm I?" asked Legolas.  
  
"My friend," the little hobbit took Legolas's hand and took him around the corner. Legolas saw that the garden stretched on forever. There were ancient buildings that were still standing, sturdy as ever. There were also little huts and vegetable gardens. There was a small market to the east and a large teaching building to the west. Legolas's attention was drawn to the center of the town, where a large temple stood, overlooking all the small houses. "Welcome to the Vistan lands of Borg." 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Aragorn impatiently tried to start a fire. He had taken shelter deep in a cave, behind the waterfall. The ground was too wet for even a smolder. He tossed aside the sticks and rubbed his forehead. He rubbed the water and sweat from in and let his hand dry over his knee.  
  
Aragorn was deeply devastated from the death of Legolas. Seeing his friend sacrifice himself for a little extra time to get away was horrible. He wondered if the beast had survived. Aragorn began crying again.  
  
Light entered the cave. Aragorn looked at the fire. It was blazing on the small pile of sticks that he had made. Aragorn remembered when Joanila and Legolas had made fire. He stared in wonder at it. Aragorn felt the cave fill with warmth. He smiled for the first time in a week.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was introduced to several hobbits in the market and was quite tired. His wound had only just begun to heal and he was having these dizzy spells every now and again. It was only when he returned to Griffin's house that he asked to rest.  
  
Griffin, which was the name of the hobbit that had saved him, had left him alone in his bed. Legolas began to think of Aragorn, wondering if he was going to the Vist. He hoped that he was. They could meet again after being away from each other. Legolas's heart filled with hope.  
  
When Legolas awoke, Frodo was in his mind. And it's no wonder, when he entered the hobbit's little kitchen, Frodo was sitting at the table.  
  
"Frodo?" asked Legolas. Frodo looked at him and smiled.  
  
"If I want to come, then I will come." he said sternly, and then he laughed. Legolas smiled at the little hobbit. "Feeling well?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Better." said Legolas, sitting on his knees at the table. "How did you get across the river?" Frodo smiled.  
  
"The hobbits here have made a little ferry, maybe four miles from where you were crossing." Legolas didn't find the fact funny. "But your move was very smart. The Beasts had been following you for days, and if you brought them to the ferry, they would've crossed and attacked the Vistan lands of Borg." Legolas looked at Frodo.  
  
"They were following us?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, they are able to block elf sensing." explained Griffin. "They followed you and only showed themselves at the ford." Legolas was stunned. This had never happened to him before. "I ought to redress your wound said the little Hobbit." he headed over to the cupboard, taking out the same leaves that had already dressed his cut and several little beakers. Each of them filled with a little liquid.  
  
Legolas didn't dare look at the wound as the hobbit poured the little juiced inside it. At first it felt better, but when he added a yellow substance, it burned. Legolas gasped.  
  
"It'll kill any little pests in there." explained Griffin. He began to paste the leaves on his wound. Legolas listened intently to Frodo, trying hard not to look at his cut.  
  
Frodo told the tale of this town, several hobbit families came here during the war of the ring so long ago. They seeked refuge and discovered these lands. They were plentiful of food and water, and animals such as horses could assist them in daily chores.  
  
Legolas enjoyed the tale, for it distracted him of the painful cleansing of the wound. Frodo finished the tale maybe an hour after the wound was cleaned and redressed. Legolas discovered that it hurt quite a bit after Griffin was finished.  
  
"No," said Frodo. "I suppose that you want to see the Temple?" Legolas looked at him.  
  
"Yes, please." Frodo and Legolas left the little home and headed towards the Temple of King Oral Hishinb.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn felt their presence, their hot breath and large feet. He didn't turn, or pause. From his steady pace towards the Vistan lands of Borg, he just ran. Rapid footsteps followed him, hot on his trail.  
  
The forest was very thick, hanging vines tripped him up several times. He was forced to twist and turn around large trees. There was a shriek behind him.  
  
Aragorn took a chance, and turned. There was nothing. He quickly turned ahead, face-to-face with a Beast.  
  
It swiped at him, he ducked. Aragorn dodged around, taking a slightly thicker path. He leapt over drooping vines, hearing their advancing.  
  
The light nearly blinded him, he felt warmth overcome him. He slowed, allowing one to grab him. It wrapped an arm around his neck. Aragorn immediately began to struggle, the Beast smiled.  
  
"I have him!" it hissed. Aragorn tried to pull himself away from the grasp, but the grip was too tight. The Beast turned him away from the light, facing the army of creatures.  
  
"Thank you, very much Aragorn." said the lead Beast. It smiled down at him. "You have lead me, and my army to the Vistan lands of Borg." it motioned with his hand behind him. Aragorn kicked, struggling. But the beast had turned him around again. Aragorn stopped, seeing a little village of small houses. In the center, was the temple of Oral Hishinb. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
Legolas stared up at the temple. The engravings at the top were remarkable. There was a dragon flying over a sheep. The Shepard was just gazing above. The Dragon carried a passenger, a human girl, waving down below.  
  
Frodo smiled. "Amazing, isn't it?" Legolas remained silent. He brought his head down to the entrance. It was guarded by a small hobbit with a pipe and a short spear.  
  
"They don't know, do they?" he asked. Frodo sighed.  
  
"No, they just think that it's a sacred temple. They have no idea of the power." Frodo suddenly sounded old, telling of so much information. Legolas sighed.  
  
"I need, more arrows." he said. It was an excuse, but it was true as well. Only one arrow was armed in his bag. He turned away and headed towards some trees. Frodo followed, and they both made arrows near the temple.  
  
***  
  
Griffin didn't see them first, but did hear the cry. "They're coming! They're coming!" the young hobbit rushed outside, staring up the hill that lead to the falls. It was brown with the marching creatures. Flags were carried, bearing a tooth stained with blood. He gasped.  
  
"I must find Mr. Legolas!" he muttered to himself, rushing off towards the temple.  
  
***  
  
'I don't want to!" cried Sam. Joanila struggled to hold him back. "I can't!" Joanila waited until he was pulling with all his weight, then she let go. He fell to the ground. Andréa was nearby, watching them intently.  
  
"Sam! Stop!" but then she felt it, a burning spear of worry through her heart. Sam quickly got up from the ground and turned to her.  
  
"Mrs. Joanila! Something is not right! Mr. Frodo hasn't returned, and they both would've been back right now!" Joanila ignored him as a vision came to her mind.  
  
Aragorn was tied, being pushed along by the horrible creatures. His face was cut, but the blood was dry. He was clearly in pain, sweat was beading on his forehead. Joanila gasped to see the army behind him.  
  
Then the vision changed, there was a small village. A stable was clearly shown. She breathed hard as a scent of fire entered her mouth. She saw horses inside, rather nerved. She then saw Legolas, nearby the stable. She gasped.  
  
'Get a horse, Legolas!' she thought urgently. 'Get a horse!"  
  
***  
  
Legolas didn't hear the screams across town, or the nervous whinnies of the horses in the nearby stable. He just felt it. He stood and looked. Frodo continued making arrows, enjoying himself quite a bit.  
  
The hills were dark with the army of the enemy. Legolas felt something else there, something that he longed to see, but couldn't. He felt heat rise over him. He looked at Frodo.  
  
"Get me a horse!" he cried. Legolas ran off, planning to return a little later for his steed. He ran into the yard of one home and rapped on the door. It opened almost immediately. "Go! Go to the hills!" Legolas ran to the next house.  
  
Frodo saw the army, and didn't understand at first. When it hit him, he went and got a horse for Legolas. Legolas returned later, packed his arrows, and mounted the white horse. He looked down at Frodo.  
  
"Meet me outside Griffin's home in half-an-hour with more arrows!" he commanded. Frodo nodded and scurried off. Legolas kicked his horse's flanks and galloped off.  
  
Now, Hobbits were filling the streets. Confusion and fear gripped the little village. Legolas neared the edge of town where the gardens ended. He armed his bow and fired at the beasts. He heard a screech about them when one died.  
  
Legolas continued firing arrows until he noticed Hirmianal shoving Aragorn at the front.  
  
***  
  
Griffin gave Frodo all the arrows he had. They were poorly crafted, some were crooked. But they were better then nothing. Frodo watched the army advance, and started ripping branched from trees. He skipped shaving, but made them straighter and carved the point. In fifteen minutes, he had maybe forty arrows, including the ones that Griffin had given him.  
  
When half-an-hour had passed, he had made sixty-three arrows. He looked around for Legolas, but he was nowhere in sight. Just a little Hobbit with a spear running down the street.  
  
***  
  
Aragorn felt the ropes cutting off his circulation. He was forced to watch the Beasts light the first house to flames. The smoke caused his eyes to tear, but he refused to cry.  
  
"Face it, Aragorn." growled Hirmianal. "You and your kind down stand a chance." he drew a sword. "Fortunately, you won't be around to see the destruction of middle-earth." Aragorn was ready for a blow, but he just heard a screech.  
  
He looked ahead to see Legolas throw the reins of a horse ahead of him. It ran ahead, and stopped near Aragorn. Aragorn grabbed the fallen sword and began to work on his ropes. Legolas was firing arrows at the Beasts until he was out, Aragorn still wasn't finished cutting the ropes.  
  
A beast ran at him, somewhat smaller then the others. The horse reacted for him, kicking out its strong legs. They caught the charging creature in the chest, forcing out a puff of air and knocking him backwards. When the roped binding Aragorn's wrists gave and ripped away, he mounted the horse and charged towards Legolas.  
  
They ran down the empty street and around the corner, Aragorn on steed, Legolas on foot. They didn't dare look back at the pursuing creatures.  
  
Legolas motioned for Aragorn to stop near a stable. Aragorn got off of the horse. Legolas smiled at his face, which was twisted in disbelief.  
  
"You're alive?" he asked. Legolas nodded. He took the horse and mounted it. It pranced with pleasure as the spirit of an elf mixed with it. Legolas pointed near the stable.  
  
"Go inside the temple! Find the tomb!" Aragorn turned in shock to see the beautiful Temple of Oral Hishinb. "I'll find you!" Legolas turned his horse and ran down the street. Aragorn watched him go until the war cries of the Beasts erupted from not very far away. He turned towards the temple.  
  
***  
  
Frodo sighed with relief to see Legolas ride up on the white steed. He handed the elf his arrows. Legolas nodded his thanks and headed back to the temple after yelling for Frodo to flee.  
  
The beasts were advancing on the temple when he arrived. Legolas dismounted and slapped the horse's rear in signal for it to run. It reared and headed towards the stables. Legolas ran to the door of the temple, sliding it open to reveal darkness. There was the stingy smell of decay about the air. Legolas gasped in fresh air before he tumbled down a staircase into darkness.  
  
Legolas passed by torches that had long been put out. He felt alone in the darkness, so he called out.  
  
"Aragorn!" the cry echoed throughout the tunnels, bouncing off the walls into the solid darkness.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried. "Help me!" 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Frodo and Griffin had retreated to the falls. The wind had risen and clouds swept over the sky, bringing darkness early to the lands. Frodo and Griffin had stumbled close to the water when they arrived. Several other hobbits were there. All either weeping or injured with burns. Frodo sat near the water while Griffin tended to an old friend.  
  
"Mr. Legolas will stop them." whispered Frodo, trying to reassure himself. "I know he will."  
  
***  
  
Legolas followed the faint light to a small room. He smelt the decaying skeletons all around him. He called out again.  
  
"Aragorn!" he heard the crunching of rocks under feet.  
  
"Legolas!" cried Aragorn, leaping into the room. "Where are you?" Legolas searched for him, and spotted his shadow.  
  
"I'm here!" called Legolas. Aragorn reached out and touched him. Legolas took his hand. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hirmianal's in here!" cried Aragorn. He was panting. "He brought me inside, but I escaped. He's following me!" as if on cue, a rattle was heard somewhere far off, followed by a threatening growl.  
  
Legolas spoke in a whisper, "We have to find the tomb before he does." Aragorn's eyes became visible in the darkness. "But we can only wander until I-" Legolas stopped. He looked beyond Aragorn, through the door which lead into a winding hallway where he had emerged. "Hirmianal's nearer to the tomb then we are." Aragorn turned to see darkness; he had not the sensory of an elf. Legolas pulled Aragorn towards which he came from.  
  
"Wait here." ordered Legolas. Aragorn didn't have time to complain, for Legolas had rushed down a corridor that was on the other side of Hirmianal's hallway.  
  
Five minutes passed before a foul screech was heard. There was a large thumping of footsteps, Legolas returned.  
  
"Quick," he said. He grabbed Aragorn by the wrist and pulled him ahead, down the opposite corridor.  
  
The light nearly blinded them both. Though faint, it was much more then they expected, or needed to see the tomb. Legolas stared in awe at the vial that sat on top of an engraving written in a language so ancient, it was forgotten over the many years.  
  
No sooner had Legolas touched the vial, then a roar was heard at the door. Aragorn and Legolas turned to see a furious Beast with an arrow in it's back stand at the door, blocking all chances of escape.  
  
"I told you that this wasn't over, Aragorn." snarled Hirmianal.  
  
***  
  
Joanila sat near the fire in silence. She could see everything. Legolas touched the vial, Aragorn stood, and Hirmianal appeared.  
  
"Legolas!" she cried out suddenly. The vision evaporated from her mind. "No! Come back!" Sam gripped her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down Mrs. Joanila!" he said in a whisper. "You'll wake young Andréa!" Joanila was sweating through her tunic, breathing rapidly. She looked at Sam in the eye.  
  
"He's going to kill Legolas and Aragorn!" she sobbed.  
  
***  
  
Frodo drank the water greedily from the flask. He smiled a tank you to the friendly hobbit-girl.  
  
"Your welcome, sir Frodo." she curtsied to the Hobbit and headed downriver, offering water to other Hobbits. Frodo was thankful for the water, for it was a long run from the village. The river was now thriving with Hobbits. Frodo licked his lips, the cold water's taste still remained on his dry tongue.  
  
Griffin was sitting beside him, his dirty feet cleaning themselves in the river. He sighed with worry. Frodo threw a rock into the white water.  
  
"Do you really think that they'll get this, 'Vist' power to destroy them?" he asked. Frodo had explained to him during their time at the river that there was hope. Frodo smiled at his new friend.  
  
"I'm sure they will." he said, patting Griffin on the back. Frodo decided to wash his feet in the river as well. As soon as he put his feet in, a chill ran up and down his spine. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. The water wasn't cold, but he felt chilled all over.  
  
He wanted to take back what he had just said.  
  
It began to rain, darkness had enveloped the land. Thunder rattled overhead the small village. Lightning ripped through the clouds like a knife. Later, hail began to fall; the storm intensified. All the hobbits cringed as rain pelted their backs. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Aragorn gripped the handle of his sword. Hirmianal turned to him. "Surrender your weapon, fool!" he snarled. His teeth were yellow, yet sharp and strong enough to crush bones.  
  
Aragorn pulled out his sword. Hirmianal snarled. Legolas drew back an arrow on his bow. Hirmianal eyed them both.  
  
"Fine," he reached and pulled out a four-foot-long sword, gleaming from being freshly sharpened. "Which of you should die first?" They had no idea how long they just stood there, but Legolas was feeling his arm ache in protest from holding back the string. He looked at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn nodded at him. Legolas looked back at Hirmianal, and fired his arrow. It cut through the air, piercing Hirmianal's shoulder. Hirmianal grabbed the arrow and pulled it out. Legolas fired again. Hirmianal glanced at him, smiled, and pulled the arrow out of his chest.  
  
"You cannot kill me with mere arrows, young elf." he sneered and raised his sword. Legolas fired again, but the piercing had no effect on the raging creature Legolas backed away as it advanced, sword raised over its head. Legolas braced himself for a cracking blow over his head, but heard just the sudden clang of swords. Legolas turned to see Aragorn behind him.  
  
"Get the vial!" he cried. Legolas was caught between them for a brief moment, but ducked through the beast's legs, reaching out to the coffin.  
  
When Legolas gripped the vial, it immediately turned from cold to warm, then hot. He turned around to see Aragorn having swordplay with Hirmianal. He was knocked against the wall, a sickening crack echoed throughout the temple. Legolas was surprised to find that it was not a breaking bone, but thunder. Legolas now felt the dampness of the rain, as all elves would.  
  
Aragorn fought back, holding his sword ahead of him while Hirmianal charged. Hirmianal saw this coming and knocked away the sword with his hand and bringing his sword to Aragorn's neck. He leaned close to his face.  
  
"I told at the remains of Rivendell that our battle wasn't finished." he hissed. The sword pressed against Aragorn's neck, blood seemed to leak out of the mix. Aragorn felt the burning sting as the cut deepened. "So now, I may tell of the places I destroyed while you die." he pressed the sword further into his neck, blood began to crawl on his hand.  
  
Legolas ran and leapt onto Hirmianal's neck. He took an arrow and stabbed through the tough skin. Hirmianal screeched in pain and turned. Legolas gripped his shoulders tightly, struggling to hang on. Hirmianal reached up and gripped the elf's waist, throwing him against the wall on the other side of the tomb.  
  
Legolas landed on his back against, the wall, still clutching the vial. He slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Hirmianal turned back to Aragorn, who was on the floor. Hirmianal began to breathe rapidly. Aragorn looked at him straight in the eyes. Hirmianal smiled.  
  
"First, I destroyed the Shire!" he slashed Aragorn's arm with his sword. "Then I took over the last of Mirkwood!" he slashed Aragorn's waist. "Then Rivendell!" he reached down and picked Aragorn up by the collar. "Then you lead me hear." He raised his sword. "And your kind will soon lead me to other secret villages for me to destroy."  
  
Legolas leapt, bow in hand. He aimed at Hirmianal's neck and pierced it once again. Hirmianal cried out in rage this time, and turned to see no sign of the elf. He glanced around for a moment, until another arrow pierced his neck. He tasted the sweet blood that flowed into his mouth.  
  
Legolas dropped from the wall onto Hirmianal, shooting, yet, another arrow into his neck. Hirmianal screeched and grabbed Legolas.  
  
Hirmianal cried out as he retrieved his sword from the stone floor. Aragorn was panting hard when Hirmianal pierced Legolas's chest. Straight through the middle. When he reached the point where blood came from Legolas's mouth, he let go of the elf and turned back to Aragorn.  
  
Legolas gasped and glanced over to the two fighting again. He clutched his chest and the vial at the same time. He felt the fresh salty blood trickle down the side of his mouth. He slowly, got up to his knees, then, leaning against the tomb, he stood.  
  
"Hirmianal!" he cried in a raspy voice. Hirmianal turned; shock twisted his face to see the elf standing. Legolas slowly twisted the cap off of the vial. A gray smoke rose from it, leaving the smell of fire in the air. Legolas stood there, not exactly sure what to do know.  
  
"Drink it!" cried Aragorn, now standing as well. Legolas swallowed down the foul-tasting liquid and gasped. He couldn't breath, nor speak. It took him moments to find that he didn't need to. He glared at Hirmianal. Legolas threw the vial down on the ground, shattering it to pieces. Words echoed throughout the temple, bouncing off the walls to Hirmianal's ears. Legolas's eyes narrowed.  
  
"~Duona, Huina, Elven jura girandia.~" the words where almost a whisper. They grew louder. "~Deer Froth, huresha golderm beast!~" Legolas felt almost all air leave his body. It felt hot in his throat, and fired at Hirmianal. Hirmianal was soon surrounded by gray smoke.  
  
"No!" he cried, clutching his eyes. Legolas and Aragorn watched the smoke fade and Hirmianal was now a pile of ashes on the floor.  
  
The smoke flew out of the temple, and screams of defeat were heard from outside. Aragorn smiled.  
  
"We did it." he turned to Legolas. "We did it!" Legolas couldn't hear him. He clutched his chest, gasping for breath. Aragorn's smile faded as the elf fell to the ground. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Joanila was trembling, she felt cold all over. She was chilled to the bone. She felt the heat of the fire, but it hadn't helped her. Sam was on the other side, staring into the fire. Andréa was huddled in her mother's lap.  
  
"Mother," she whispered, looking up at Joanila. "When will father come home?" Joanila looked down at her child.  
  
"Soon, Andréa." she hugged her close. "Soon."  
  
***  
  
Aragorn was careful with the elf, biting back his own pain. They had left the temple maybe an hour before and now where heading down to the river. Aragorn found it far more difficult to climb the hill with an elf in his arms and wounds to his neck. He shivered as Lightning struck overhead.  
  
The sound of a river was in his ears as he reached the forest. He took a path with many knocked down plants and trees. Legolas was breathing faintly, muttering names like, Joanila and Andréa.  
  
Aragorn reached the river to find many hobbits there. Several turned to look at him. Aragorn stumbled down the slope, nearly dropped Legolas. He recovered and set him down in a sandy spot. Several hobbits with flasks and bandages at their sides rushed over.  
  
"What happened?" asked one. Aragorn was shaking his head. "A blow to the back and piercing with an arrow." one of the Hobbits pushed him away and they began to examine the elf.  
  
"Get me some hot water!" cried one hobbit. One of them left the circle towards a dying fire. Aragorn watched intently as Hobbits began to pour liquids into his wounds. Soon, Aragorn was forced away by two hobbits. He sat on a rock nearby.  
  
"What happened?" asked a familiar voice. Aragorn turned to see Frodo, and tears began to flood in his eyes.  
  
***  
  
Legolas felt very light. There was no pain, no hurting. He felt warmth all over himself. He was wearing white garments, his wounds had disappeared. He walked down a long, white hallway.  
  
There was nothing to see, nor look at. There was just a light. He was walking towards it.  
  
A voice entered his mind.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Yes?" asked Legolas, rather startled. He stopped walking.  
  
"You have proven much bravery and courage over the years. Plus you had the heart to start a family. You are now to be rewarded.  
  
Legolas felt lighter. The light ahead of him brightened, showing the outline of a beautiful gate.  
  
"You may enter the heavens." the gates opened. Legolas paused.  
  
"But, what about my family?"  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"I don't want to leave them, not yet."  
  
There was a laugh.  
  
"You mean, you want to refuse the paradise where you may roam free whenever you want, with no danger and no worries?"  
  
Legolas sighed.  
  
"If it means leaving my family and friends, then yes. I refuse."  
  
"You may refuse if you wish, Legolas." said the voice. "But you must fight the light." Legolas watched the gates glitter from the light beyond them.  
  
Legolas turned away. There was a sudden, strong gust of wind pushing against him as he tried to walk away. He felt his feet sliding along the floor, the force was very strong, but he felt a touch, a touch on his hand. He looked ahead to the darkness to see Aragorn.  
  
"Come back, Legolas!" he was crying, sobbing. He also saw a little hobbit beside him.  
  
"Legolas!" he was crying to. Legolas felt a stab of pain in his chest. He started to run down into the darkness. The wind blew harder.  
  
"No!" he cried. Legolas pushed himself harder against the wind. He was suddenly flying forward.  
  
"Fine then." said the voice. "May you return someday." Legolas felt himself land somewhere. He groaned in pain and opened his eyes. There was a crash of thunder. He sat up, surrounded by little hobbits.  
  
"Legolas!" said a voice. Legolas turned his aching head to see Aragorn beside him.  
  
"Quick! Bandage him up!" cried a hobbit. Legolas's tunic and shirt armor was removed, he suddenly felt faint and fell back onto the sand. His head and back pounded with pain. His chest heaved as he breathed. The stinging pain that was there before had turned into a gentle numbness. The hobbits bandaged him up and covered him with a blanket.  
  
"Aragorn," he muttered. "Let us go to Mordor." Aragorn smiled and took his friend's hand. Legolas gripped Aragorn's. It was time to return back home. 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Over many years, Rivendell recovered from its deadly attack. However, only half the elves returned. Legolas and his family included.  
  
Perhaps thirty or so years after the short, yet horrible war, the Shire and the small village near the raging river, known now as Shirless, had recovered. Mirkwood however, did not change. The elves that survived in the attack moved to the new Rivendell. No beasts roam there, but it is now inhabited by trolls that defend their territory quite violently.  
  
Aragorn eventually married a young human girl named Foria. She was nearly as fair as the Lady Arwen, but twice as smart. They had a son named Emuel. He grew to serve in Rivendell's throne. He was the first human to ever be captain of the guard.  
  
Legolas and Joanila did have another child. A young man named Gabriel. He grew to be a very powerful warrior in Rivendell. Legolas and Joanila raised them both until they decided it was the end of their days.  
  
After four thousand years in life, they both passed away in their beds. Aragorn was sad to see him go, but he knew they were in a better place, and were watching over them all.  
  
Notes from Author:  
  
Well! My first fanfic if finally finished! Judging by the reviews, you guys liked it! I don't think there'll be a sequel however. Yeah, I did write something else during this fanfic, but it was still my second.  
  
My inspiration for this fanfic was mainly music. I listened to songs like Independence Day by Martina McBride, The River by Garth Brooks (which gave me the idea of the raging river) and yes, Backstreet boys.  
  
I know that the traveling times in this story were dramatically short, but I wanted a story that stuck to the plot and not several other plots. Thanks 4 all ur reviews! I hope you like my future stories! Bye 4 now! 


End file.
